User blog:HermesDude/Wow...
I've been watching the recent events unfold and I just want to ask you all, what the heck do you think you're doing? This Samuel business has been dragged out for days now! Why can't we just get back to editing and making pages? Actually, in my opinion, we can barely go a few days before some drama queen waltzes in and starts some huge argument. I ask you all, can we all not control ourselves so we can be drama free for at least a WEEK????? I believe that unless we all learn some self-control that this wiki will continue to have the drama that there is. To show you how we fault in places I will give a few examples. How we fault with Pearson Ok, I know that he can be a troll almost ALL the time, but that gives us NO right to be a troll back to him. No, we shouldn't unban him, but if we see him (outside of wiki of course) we should be NICE to him, maybe fight some bosses with him or something, NOT attack him and yell at him for things. I mean, how would you like to be attacked suddenly just because of what you've done? Maybe then we could establish a calm friendship with him, and MAYBE just MAYBE he could be calm enough to be allowed back. I'm not sure this is in the near future, but with some work, it will be a possibility. How we fault with Samuel and others Yes, people that do things against our rules SHOULD be given a ban, or strike, but that doesn't mean that we all need to be children about it. What I see is, usually all the very serious role players get banned. And WHEN they get banned another serious role player companion or follower, tries to get them unbanned by tell us all how much good they've done for the wiki with their role playing, and how role playing would be in ruins without them on wiki, and etc. And then someone else who isn't such a serious role player comes in and argues with the facts which causes a huge explosion of arguments. As mostly all of us can see, these things can be considered stupid. When I think how the wiki would be if we didn't have such serious role players, I see a wiki with a lot of creative pages, friends, and no or very little drama. I wish perfect things such as these could be a reality, but perfect can never be accomplished in life. Excuse me for getting a little sidetracked, anyway, I'm not saying that serious role players should be let off the hook, I'm just saying that we should be calm headed around matters like this. How we fault with the Admins For a long time now, I have seen many people who are about to be banned, make comments about how the admins are unfair, two-faced, evil, mean, cruel, dictators, biased, and much much more. All of these things are NOT TRUE, they are just comments made under anger and rage, by those who wish to get revenge to the admins for banning them. The admins are none of these things because, they are doing their JOB. They are here to help the wiki grow, and we should TRUST their decisions. They are in their position because they have better judgement then us, and can keep a cool head in situations. I have seen how much stress they are put under in situations, and in those times we should be supportive! Not start an argument about something. They need the time in those situations, we should be glad to give it to them. Parting words I am glad to also say that I am now going to be able to become more active, AND begin writing more of The One with Everything. Thank you for your time my wiki brethren, and "may the odds, be ever in your favor" (A tribute to Effie Trinket) Category:Blog posts